Dark Lord R
Story Dark Lord R begins his story when he was found outside the Dark Lord's tower within a piece of the tower which he himself dubbed "Dark Lord's Star" without having any recollection of his past when inquired by Mauzer whom was watching over him alongside Olive; his apprentice. After a short series of humourous interactions between the three characters as they question whether the Dark Lord R is truly the Dark Lord as they recount the rumor of the original having died from choking on potato chips they are suddenly attacked by a group of monsters which would lead to the Dark Lord meeting up with Mint who he immediately recognizes (Although nothing is explained besides her being his servant of sorts) and is taught how to combat the monsters. The four would then embark on a journey to rediscover the Dark Lord's identity and past and presumably with the objective to seal the 'Chaos Cube' which seems to be the key to the occurring events. As the party progresses through each floor it is apparent that the Dark Lord does not possess much of his former strength as he seems to be easily overwhelmed by any large party of enemies as even his own party members question him in a teasing manner. Unfortunately there arrives a point where after meeting a key party member; Maria would lead him to recollect his past as not truly the Dark Lord but one of his many clones. In a certain hidden section of the tower revealed by Maria the Dark Lord would be separated by the rest of his group in an attempt to find and rescue Maria only for her to express her desire to lure the Dark Lord R further. When taught to use his will and conviction to recall his past he ends up recalling not his own past but the original Dark Lord who was known as "Subject 3207" and with the "Power of Creation" He seemed to be capable of creating life as he had his own lab where he would create the many sleeping Dark Lords that would indeed look younger than himself. The original Dark Lord would discover via a record system created by the gods (Although warned by the angel guarding it that he would regret reading anything) that he was originally designed to eradicate man-kind which due to his kindness and desire for peace does not desire as he defied the rule that the gods commanded of him leading in an act of treason which would lead to his downfall. But not without a backup plan; Maria's purpose seemed to be to guide the 'Awakened Dark Lord' (Appropriately named as every player should have a 4* Dark Lord by now) to inherit the blood of the true Dark Lord to realize his full potential but at a price; Maria would have to stay to serve as the core to the system until the Dark Lord were to return and give up his full power further pointing to the fact that the Dark Lord is self sacrificing and good willed that he would return with a different atmosphere to him; becoming capable of overthrowing the Divine Knights; persuading Stollen to join his party after defeating her and persuading her. He was also able to persuade Scone after besting him with his fists alone and proving to him of his conviction to defy the gods and give his life up if needed. Dark Lord R Dark Lord R is the 2★ form of Dark Lord R. He is obtained in the beginning as one of the four heroes given in the tutorial. Dark Lord R can also be obtained through Tree Essence Summoning. Lambda Lambda is the 2★ form of Dark Lord R. Its appearance resembles that of Dark Lord R, but with a duck mask. Lambda also shares similar skills as Dark Lord R. Lambda can be obtained through Tree Essence Summoning. Awakened Dark Lord Awakened Dark Lord is the 4★ form of Dark Lord R. Awakened Dark Lord can be obtained by completing Chapter 7 and through Tree Essence Summoning or Jewel Summoning. Realized Dark Lord Realized Dark Lord is the 6★ form of Dark Lord R. Realized Dark Lord can be obtained through Jewel Summoning. Gallery Scenario Darklordr.png Darklord.png M_Main_Alpha.png